The Wolf of Armageddeon
by firestorm2
Summary: A new mutant with every mutant's powers is found, and holds the fate of Earth in her hands. But what do you do with an incredibly powerful teen who has forgotten how to love, or even trust? Non-Mary-Sue, trust me.


I hang from the ceiling, eyes closed. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Pyro, Iceman, and Storm were on this mission too, but we failed. I cannot use my abilities. My captors watch me, muttering amongst themselves. 5 minutes until I turn nineteen, five minutes until the destruction of the world. I have little time. The path that took me here, to this bare room, is very long and tortured, but I suppose the X-Men have a right to know the past of their secret weapon. It's hard to believe that I won't see any of them again. It took three years for them to gain my trust, but it was worth it. No more running through the woods with Wolverine, no more learning about my ability to have any mutant's power with Rogue, no more late night studying with Nightcrawler in fighting, no more talks with Storm about how to make weather, and lastly, no more life. I suppose it doesn't matter. I took so many lives, albeit inadvertently, that my death will be a blessing. My name back then, was Fenris. The name the X-Men gave me, I like better. They called me the Wolf. 

19 YEARS AGO, NEW YORK…..

I knew I was different. I was a lonely child, living on the streets. I never knew my parents (until later). As far as I knew, I never had any and was simply made from the earth. Life was hard then, but I liked it. 

The power that I had was unlimited. I had claws, I could teleport, walk through walls, turn invisible, hear people's thoughts, control fire, and ice, change the weather, and anything anyone could dream up. Whatever people challenged me to do, I did it easily.

Most street children run with a group, to maximize their efforts. I never did, preferring to work solo. And I was good at it. I could steal easily, in a simple process. Melt through a wall, turn invisible, and prowl through the buildings, stealing what I wanted. 

For me, the most horrific power I have didn't come until I was twelve. That was the power to kill with a simple touch. But I didn't think of them as powers. They were always there, coming easily to my summons. I simply walked at a wall, or saw a person, and would step through the wall or teleport away. It was effortless. I didn't understand back then that my decisions would decide the fate of the entire world when I was eighteen. 

When I was two, I was caught. I was caught in a moment of unguarded fascination as I was watching a TV. It was a show on the existence of people who were different, those known as 'mutants.' My mind was racing wildly. People like me? I wasn't alone? People who could walk through the walls? People who could control the elements, people with claws, people who could teleport? It seemed too good to be true.

Suddenly, I was nabbed. Two policemen grabbed me, snapping handcuffs on my wrists. One looked down at me and sneered. "So, we've finally caught the famed thief." His eyebrows rose. "What the hell? She's just a kid!" 

I struggled silently, kicking and biting. I closed my eyes and thought of teleporting away, but I couldn't. In a moment of clarity, I realized why. I couldn't be invincible. And my weakness was steel. If I was touching steel, I couldn't use my powers. 

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop out and closed my eyes, swallowing hard. I spun in a void, unanchored, unfeeling. I didn't know then, but this was the first time the X-Men felt my pain.

CHARLES'S XAVIER'S ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED….

Professor X was teaching a class when he felt a roar in his ears. He looked up. His best warriors, Iceman, Pyro, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Storm were listening carefully. The roar got louder, before he gritted his teeth together and gripped the arms of his wheelchair. A distant feeling rushed over the horizon, exploding into his head. Oh god, the ache! 

Rogue dropped to her knees, holding her head. Nightcrawler crouched on the wall, slitted yellow eyes flicking about. Iceman and Wolverine stood by Rogue, Bobby's arm draped over her shoulders while Wolverine watched. Storm paced restlessly, muttering as John stared at the ceiling.

Professor X slumped in his chair while the agony receded. Rogue shook her head and looked up. "Guys? There's an incredibly powerful mutant near. I can't get a lock on them. Professor X?" 

Nightcrawler leaped off the wall, landing in a hunched stance by the Professor's wheelchair. The bald psychic looked up with a wan smile. "They've got everything." Nightcrawler hissed, "What?" Professor X repeated, "I meant what I said, Kurt, they've got everything. Claws, teleporting, empathy, control over fire and ice, making a clone of themselves, weather, walking through walls, invisibility. Everything." 

Wolverine grunted, "So now what do we do?" Professor X shrugged. "Nothing, Logan. If I can't get a fix, we can't find them. Right now they're too well shielded. We'll wait."

NEW YORK HOME FOR TROUBLED JUVENILES, 5 YEARS LATER….

"Fenris!" the matron screeched. I looked at her from the closet before melting silently into the air. I had been given my name by a boy who was studying Norse Mythology. He named me after the Fenris Wolf, who, at the end of time, would bring the destruction of humanity.

Little did I know how true his words were…..


End file.
